


Breaking Inn

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And I'm taking you with me, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, No resets, Post-Pacifist Route, Racism, Soul Sex, sinning, soul fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place right after the monsters break out of the barrier. You (the reader) own an inn at the bottom of Mt.Ebott as a safe place and also for tourists to take rest to see where the legend takes place.</p>
<p>But once the monsters break out, the ruckuss begins and has you on edge of what's to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New generation and new friendships!

**Author's Note:**

> YES! A NEW STORY!  
> (nuuu writer chan finish ur other storyyy) 
> 
> DO NOT FRET READER CHAN. I can handle it I promise.

It was another morning, 3 AM on the dot your alarm was going off. You groan and aimlessly putt your hand around on your nightstand to silent the alarm as your face was in the fluff of the pillow and body covered in a poofy comforter.

You take a deep breath and exhale sharply before sitting up. Tresses of your hair sprawled quite messily on your head, going this way and that. You swing your legs to the side of the bed and slowly stand and stretch before taking care of your bodily needs in the bathroom.

While you were in the middle of your shower, there was a loud banging at the door which made you startling jump as you slip and fall on your butt, "OW! Whaaat???" You rub your rump as you stand back up and turn off the water, deciding that you were done with your shower.

"Boss lady!! T-there are monsters EVERYWHERE!!!" 

It was Jake, one of the few employees you had at your Inn which you owned at the bottom of Mt.Ebott for tourists or adventure seekers that come to climb it or just some people or couples that wish to take off in a quiet vacation, you let out a sigh, " 'Hah. Haaah' Jake. Go back to sleep, it was just a dream. There's no such thing as monsters." 

"(Y/N) You have to believe me! They are downstairs RIGHT. NOW." You put on your clothes nonchalantly and come out of the bathroom, what you weren't expecting was his face being completely serious and you let out a sigh, "Lets go see these 'monsters' then Jake." Slowly you went down the swirling staircase that lead to your room and first floor.

What you didn't expect was Jake to be right.

About 8 monsters of different sizes and shapes were waiting in front of the check-in patiently, a lot of them chattering with themselves.

Two skeletons watched you come down from your staircase intently, watching your baffled expression.

Once you got to the desk the gears were still grinding in your head, processing all of this before you, "H-hello. Welcome. How can I help all of you?" 

"You're the manager?" The smaller one asked surprised, at this you sighed.

"Yeah actually, I own this inn and also the gardens next to it. Are you all here to check in..? Where did all of you come from?" You tilt your head, and look over to the others.

"WE COME FROM MT.EBOTT HUMAN! WE WERE ALL FREED BUT WE HAVE NOWHERE TO GO JUST YET..." The disappointment from the taller skeleton made your lips turn down.

You knew of the lore surrounding Mt.Ebott, it's what made you plant your inn here in the first place. But... You never thought of it being an ACTUAL thing.

"Well I could definitely help you all with that!" You smiled, "It's 32$ for a two bed room, 16$ for one bed."

The smaller skeleton sweat dropped, "D-do you take gold?" 

You stammered, _well they DID just come out from the mountain..._

"Hmmm... I don't think I could take that..." You rubbed your chin, "How about I work with you on this. Find a job in this month, and you can pay me once you have the money? Does that all seem fair to you gu-monsters? Sorry, I'm not used to... well, seeing you all."

You felt a elbow jab in your side, and flinch and glare at Jake, he harshly whispered in your ear, "(Y/N)! What are you doing??? They could probably EAT US! Tear us from limb from limb! Last I checked we're an inn not a refugee house!!" 

You simply pulled away from him.

**His words disgusted you.**

"Jake~" You said in a sing song voice.

"Y-yeah boss?" He stepped back a little.

"Get out." You still said cheerily.

He shuddered and rushed around you at a safe distance and hurried up the public corridor.

You looked back to your new customers, their faces were of astonishment and you blushed, "Oh! I'm so sorry, so would the deal be okay with everyone?"

"Y-yeah." Sans stuttered out once he seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking.

"Let me show you to your rooms then, before that let me show you the rules okay?" You smiled sweetly and voila'd to the board behind you with your hands, "Rule one: Please don't light any fires, If you smoke there is a designated spot for you out front where the picnic tables are, and also I would like to add to leave the butts of the cigarettes in either the ashtray or once you put them out into the trashcan. I have a garden that grows fresh produce, so I like to keep my food clean and non-toxin! Rule two: If you are hungry, please allow me to make you something, please do not go into the kitchen and steal any food from me. Rule three: Respect other guests, if there is ANY problem, let me know and I will regulate it as needed. Rule four: Keep children with you, if you take them to the play ground out back, PLEASE keep a good eye on them. If you need day care, I also have that and my staff will watch over them! Lastly, Rule five: Please clean up after yourself. If not I will make sure you do. I watch everything~" With that you grabbed the rooming booklet and grabbed a pen.  
"Please form a line and I will get through to this as quickly as I can and get you to your rooms!" 

You take in the names and board them in, The two skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, A cat like guy name Kevin, A crocodile and cat named Catty and Bratty and also a fish woman with her dinosaur looking girlfriend Undyne and Alphys, along with one small ghost named Napstablook. With giving them their keys quickly, your hand was starting to cramp from all the writing but you didn't care, you were helping them.  
Once you got them down, you showed them upstairs so they could settle in and be situated.

Once you got to the room floors, some of your residents already in were out their doors, staring. Jake was at the end of the hallway, he was talking to a woman looking like he was going to pull his hair off his head...

Maybe more until he saw you come up with all of them.

He ducked into his room and slammed the door shut.

Some other people did as well, others guffawed or were just plain surprised to seeing actual monsters. What was everyones' problem?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All you had left was the two brothers now, you opened the door and gave them their keys, "If ya'll lose them let me know I'll make another, but it adds to your tab, 5$ cause they don't come cheap."

"THANK YOU HUMAN." The taller one accepted it happily as did the smaller skeleton.

The taller one went into the room and the brother went to follow.

Before you could head off downstairs to start breakfast you heard Sans speak up, "Hey uh (Y/N) right? could I talk to you for a minute?"

You pause in your step and pivot to turn toward him with a curious look, "Yes Sans?"

"Thank you. For this and also earlier. Sticking up for us. I feel like this is going to be a rough start for us, but we'll pull through."

You smiled, his words touched you to your heart, "Anytime!~ It's something i would do for anyone really. This is a safe place for anyone to pick themselves up or just to see Mt.Ebott. I want the best for anyone really. Monster or human. Can't really say I wasn't surprised to seeing you all, but change is something we need here. I'm glad you guys got out. Let alone chose my inn to be your choice to be!" You giggled and swayed on your heels.

"Heh, yeah. Good to know. Well I guess I'll see you whenever then."

"Of course Sans. Have a nice rest."

"Yeah, you too."

"Breakfast is at 7 if you're hungry. If not, lunch is at 12 okay?" You pivot back to walk away.

"Do you need help?"

You turn your head, "You wanna?"

"Yeah. Let me read my bro his story and I'll be out in a minute." He fiddled with the door and you chuckled.

"Down the stairs to the hallway on the right and first door on the left." With that you finally went and headed to the kitchen.

_Well he's a nice monster... 'eat you' hah! Jake better zip his mouth..._

You walk down to the kitchen and start to warm up the fryers, ovens and grill.  
A warm breakfast would be good for today...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a good couple of minutes, you had everything put together and ready to throw onto the grill and hashbrowsns put into the fryer.

Sans came in, "Go ahead and put your jacket on the hook and put one of those aprons on. Could you cut those vegetables for me please? It's to go with the eggs."

"Yeah." You went ahead to cracking at least 20 eggs and slapping two packages of bacon on three different pans.  
"How long have you been doing this now?" You feel him starting on the vegetables behind you on the cutting board.

"Hmm... Probably 3 years now. My inn is pretty well known now and days as a good tourist spot. But also a shelter for single to a week nights for people who are in need of a shelter. We get a lot of women like that honestly. I probably have 5 in a room now." You grab a long spatula and flip the bacon with ease.

"Wow. That's really nice of you, you know that? What made you want to do this anyways?" 

You knew this question was coming up...

"Uhm... I don't really want to talk about it to be honest... Kinda had a rough background. But lets just say, I could relate with a lot of them..." You went back to cracking eggs in the large bowl.

"Oh... Sorry." 

"it's okay, really! I'm here now, and that's all that matters. The fact that I'm still breathing gives me determination to keep going on." You grab your whisk and twirl away, adding salt and milk.

"Where do you get all of the money to keep the food coming around here? Your prices are pretty low for rooms."

"I get them from donations by the community or food banks. People can be pretty awesome when you help others." A smile graced your features and you go back to flip the bacon again.

A hand on your shoulder and leaning next to you, Sans puts the veggies by your collection of egg shells on the cutting board next to you.

"Thanks again." You say and dump the veggies into the eggs and throw them on the flat grill.

"Yeah no problem, let me do the bacon for you." He slips to your other side and watches it intently.

"I also help feed some law enforcement here and they repay me by helping the ladies that do come here, give them pointers on what to do or giving them rides into town to help them progress in what they need to do. Lord knows, they need all the help they can get at that point in life..." You shuffled through them on a newly acquired spatula and hand Sans the spatula you used for the bacon earlier.

He took it gracefully and sloppily flipped them and you giggled and went over to him and your left hand grasped his right elbow that held the spatula and your right hand went on his wrist to guide his hand to get under the bacon right and flipped them all in one fell swoop, "So cool..." He muttered before looking to you with a goofy smile.

You laughed too and went back to the flat grill to toss around the eggs,"Usually I do this by myself, so this is nice for once." A small smile graced on your lips as you watch the food cook.

"I'm surprised you aren't tempted to eat it while cooking." He picked up a sliver of bacon, a blue tongue lolled out of his mouth as he dropped it in.  
You swore you saw hearts in his eyes appear.  
"Human food is delicious!" He picked up another and ate it whole again, you weren't looking at the bacon though, you were staring at his tongue.

"W-wow..." That's definitely something different... "That's really cool." 

"Hm? What my tongue?" It went back in his mouth and you couldn't help but want to see it again, "Same to you heh." 

You stuck out your tongue playfully and he chuckled.

_Today was going to be one heck of a day, you already know it..._


	2. Settling inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are now being thrown off schedule, Sans has a new admirer and a new enemy.

It was finally 7 and you called down for breakfast, two of your workers Stacey and Ross were at their post helping you serve food. You were at the fruit and yogurt, the others at the eggs and bacon you and Sans cooked earlier.

You had to cook another package of bacon since he took to it so much and it made you laugh at his reaction. But also... happy. Cause you got to see his reaction to his first time eating out of the 'Underground' as he called his old home.

Now he sits at the table with a few other monsters that came down as well, Undyne, Bratty, and Kevin. Though while Bratty was getting her food, she kept insisting that you called Kevin 'Burgerpants'.  
You didn't really feed into it but you smiled none the less at their energy.

The other guests however... Only a few came down but they seemed unsettled as they sat at the furthest table closest to the door.  
Your worker Ross came over to you, "Hey, Miss (L/N)? What are they? What happened when we were all asleep?" 

"Hm? Oh you remember the legend right? Well, they're monsters that are now free. The barrier was broken." You started to put away the yogurt in the fridge behind you and putting plastic over the fruit.

"How are you taking this so easily? Like, that's a lot to take in..." He started to lift the fruit when you were done covering it in plastic, "I don't know how you do it Boss, but I'm not gonna start denying your judge of character now. I can't speak for other people though." He nodded to the table once he went to pack up the bacon and glanced to Stacey who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, it's a good thing we have a meeting tonight isn't it?" You go over to Stacey since she was zoning out staring at the table which the monsters were sitting at, "You alright dear?" 

She snapped out of what zone she was in and took you in with wide eyes, "Oh! I'm sorry Miss (F/N)! Uhmm, if it's okay, could I ask what's going on?"  
You smiled, this was going to be a reoccurring question, you already knew it.

"Yes hun. Everything is fine. The barrier broke and these monsters need a safe place." You saw her nod hesitantly.

"It's just, so weird... So different." She trailed off her gaze glancing back to the table and then to you seeing you struggle with picking up the eggs tray.

Before she could even go to grab it, it slipped from your fingers.

_Oh no..!_

You closed your eyes, bracing your ears for the clatter and mess to follow, but it didn't come.

You open your eyes to see it have an eerie glow glow as it hovered back upright, the fridge opened and in the eggs went slowly, the fridge closing firmly.

_What... the hell?..._

You look over both to your workers. They looked just as baffled as you.

"I tend to like my eggs cooked, not _runny."_ You turn to look behind yourself and see Sans and he winked at you.

"D-Did you do that?" You stuttered out, your whole brain pulling a blank on this.

"And if I did?" He chuckled and dug his hands in his parka, the fur outlined hood covering his tinting blue cheek bones as he turned to leave, "Gonna go catch some Z's Lady! See ya later." He waved a lazy hand back at you as he made his exit.

"So cool!~" Stacey swooned as she watched him go, "He lives here now Miss (Y/N)??" A big smile was over her lips as she looked back at you.

"Y-yeah." You looked around, something was missing... Where was Officer Burke and Forbes?

"If you're looking for the duty they are busy this morning." Ross interrupted your thoughts.

"I was wondering, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Especially something as big as last night." You scratched the back of your head and sigh, "There was probably a big turn of events when it happened. So of course they would be busy. Hopefully they'll be here during lunch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans P.O.V.

_There has to something going on here. This is way to easy..._

There was a buzzing in his pocket and he reached in for his phone and flipped it open.

**Alphys 7:15 AM  
** **Sans?? What was that in the dining room?**   
**I thought you said no monster magic while**   
**in front of the humans??**

He gave out a hefty sigh, closed it and started to go up the stairs. He did have everyone in his group that went with him here to agree to not use monster magic while they were here. But he didn't want to see all of both of your hard work to fall like that.

He felt eyes on him as he walked and looked back to see the other girl that was helping serve. She had black tied back hair and dark green eyes, the look on her face was curious as he stopped walking and she walked to his side, "Hey there. Thank you for earlier." She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear as she looked at the ground and scuffled her foot on the wooden stair.

Sans simply rubbed the back of his skull and leered to the top of the stairs, a sweat dripping down his skull slowly, "Yeah, it wasn't a problem. No biggy." He shrugged but his magic was whirring in sensing her SOUL's frequency, "D-did you need anything? I kinda want to go take a nap. Been up all night and morning ya know?" 

She was taken aback to his words, "Oh! I'm sorry, yeah. Sorry for keeping you." She sweat dropped lightly with a forced smile.

He shrugged and waved, "See ya some other time kiddo." And shuffled the rest of the way to the room.

As he was walking he sees the guy from last night leaning on the sill of an open room a couple doors down from his.

_Rude little guy..._

Jake sneered at him as he watched him walk by.

"Keep your face that way and it'll stay that way kid." Sans glanced his way as he put in his card and took it out, the light flashing green and he turned the knob and it swung open easily.

"Pfft, what does a monster like you know how faces work." His eyes had a dark glint, and Sans couldn't help but to have a couple chuckles escape him before turning fully to him.

Sans closed his eyes as his toe kept the door propped open, "It's a beautiful day outside... The Flowers are blooming, the birds are singing.... Kids like you though..." He opened his eye sockets, a shit eating grin taking place on his skull as his eyes were devoid of any color, " **S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l.** " 

The new look on Jake's face made Sans pleased, his eye sockets now half lidded and the white pricks dimly lighting back, "Have a good day." and with that, Sans went in his room and locked the door behind him.

As Sans flopped on his bed, he took out his phone and decided to text Alphys back;

**XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:28  
** **Yeah sorry,**  
**couldn't just let her cry over spilled milk ;)**   


With that he pressed send and put it on the night stand next to the bed and cuddled to his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment below and tell me how I did! I take constructive criticism too. Cause it helps me better my writing.


End file.
